


The Side of the Road

by I_Have_No_Idea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Boarding School AU, Homophobia, Lesbian AU, Underage Drinking, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Idea/pseuds/I_Have_No_Idea
Summary: "Crystal was sure she was going to die. Her heart felt like it was going to crack a rib it was beating so fast and her entire body felt like it was going to melt her organs she was so hot. And all because Gigi Goode was straddling on top of her."Gigi gives Crystal a makeover and then takes her to a party and some feelings are felt (idk how to write summaries).TW: Mention of homophobia/homophobic language used
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	The Side of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I mention a math thing at one point that might not be used correctly idk I am gay and haven't taken a math course in four years and also I am gay.

Crystal was sure she was going to die. Her heart felt like it was going to crack a rib it was beating so fast and her entire body felt like it was going to melt her organs she was so hot. And all because Gigi Goode was straddling on top of her.

The light brunette pulled her hair into a high pony, holding a shadow brush between her teeth to free her hands, bopping along to whatever music was playing in the background. Crystal couldn’t make out the song, all she could hear was white noise because she was in fucking Gigi Goode (and Nicky’s) dorm, on Gigi Goode’s bed, with Gigi Goode on top of her. At least when she’d be dying happy in that bed in that moment.

“Nicky, can you hand me a blending brush?” Gigi asked, brow furrowed in concentration as she examined her work so far. She reached her hand out to switch off brushes with the girl sat beside them, Gigi’s gaze never once leaving Crystal’s face. Gigi then leant even closer to Crystal’s face, going back over the shadows, blending over the crease to her eyelid. Crystal could feel Gigi’s breath on her face, and it was only then that she realized she had been holding in hers.

Crystal tried to remember how she got herself into this mess, being held captive by the brunette on top of her now and the three other girls present for this cliched ritual. She supposed she had Jan to thank for the initial invitation. The excitable blonde had befriended her in Pre-Calc, assuming that a brunette with glasses must be smart. She’d asked Crystal what cos meant.

“Oh, I have no idea,” Crystal had giggled awkwardly, “They definitely transferred me into the wrong class, but I’m kind of too afraid to say anything at this point, I just nod along and typically that saves me from being called on.”

She and Jan laughed about it all the way to the front office where they switched into Algebra 1 together, which led to Jan inviting her to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Crystal had just been excited to sit with anyone. She most certainly had not been expecting to be invited into this dollhouse of a friend group consisting of Jan, Jaida, Nicky, and Gigi, the very girls that ran their school.

The soft bristles tickled Crystal’s face, pulling her out of her thoughts and causing her to stifle a giggle.

“No laughing, this a joyless process Ms. Methyd.” Gigi said dryly before pulling back and laughing at Crystal’s shocked expression.

“It’s a joke girl, you’re allowed to laugh,” she said before transitioning her weight so she could grab lipstick from off her desk. “Pucker up.”

Gigi pushed Crystal’s chin up with her fingers bringing their faces even closer as she lined and filled her lips.

“Alright Gigi, you almost done torturing the poor girl? I just got a text, the boys will be here in ten, and I will leave behind whichever of you fools are not ready by that time.” Jaida announced, straightening out the bottom of her skirt in the mirror “Jan can you turn off that ridiculous music and play something I can dance to?”

“It’s not ridiculous, it’s Sondheim!” Jan protested before rolling over in the bean bag she had been lounging in so she could grab her phone and put on something with a beat.

“What boys?” Crystal asked confusedly, turning her head slightly to the other girls in the room.

Gigi placed a delicate finger on Crystal’s cheek and slowly turned her head back to look straight on at Gigi.

“Some of the boys from St. Charles, they’re helping us sneak out to the party, the house is just off their campus.” Nicky informed, perched on the desk next to Gigi’s bed, filing down her nails. “Jaida and Jan are dating two of them and Gigi is entertaining one of them.” Nicky teased, smirking as Gigi sighed and looked over at her.

Crystal felt her chest tighten.

“Gigi is doing no such thing.” Gigi responded as she wiped a smudge from Crystal's bottom lip.

St. Charles was their brother school, halfway across town. The two schools regularly interacted with one another, busing the students to and fro for school dances and events. Crystal didn’t know much about the school and had never really interacted with the boys themselves. She didn’t know if she really wanted to do.

“There,” Gigi said with a smile, leaning back away from Crystal’s face, still on top of her, “You look perfect, I’d kiss you right now but I don’t wanna fuck up either of our lips.” She teased, getting off of Crystal who was trying to hide the weird, creeping sense of disappointment.

She wished Gigi wouldn’t play around with her like that, making those small flirty remarks that made Crystal’s heart skip a beat and her palms get all sweaty. Gigi seemed to act that way toward everyone but it just seemed so purposeful when she did it to Crystal, like she knew exactly what she was doing to her. And how could she not? It’s not like Crystal had ever done a good job of concealing her attraction to Gigi. She consistently forgets how to speak anytime the tall brunette so much as winks at her.

“Shot time!” Nicky announced, jumping down from the desk, raising her glass bottle of strawberry lemonade vodka above her head triumphantly, as if it were the Holy Grail.

“Child, calm down before Mrs. Visage hears you and ruins our plans for the night.” Jaida said, taking the bottle from Nicky and neatly pouring five shots into the glasses Gigi had produced from her desk drawer.

“Any chasers?” Asked Jan, picking up a shot.

Gigi and Nicky looked at each other for a moment before sadly shaking their heads.

“I mean, I think I have some skim milk in the mini fridge you can help yourself to.” Gigi offered laughing at the face Jan makes before she hurriedly slung back the shot.

“Oh okay, I guess we’re not doing this together, okay then.” Jaida said before following suit and drinking her shot, slamming it back down on the table.

Nicky and Gigi turned to each other, linking the arms they held shots in around one another’s before counting to three and shooting them down.

Crystal sipped lightly on hers gagging for a moment as the alcohol felt like fire in her throat. The other girls stifled giggles as they witnessed their friend struggling.

“You just have to go for it Crystal,” Nicky encouraged “Like it’s a pill or something, just swallow and don’t think about it.”

Crystal stared at the glass in front of her timidly, not wanting to experience that taste again. She felt pressured as all the girls looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction again.

Gigi bit her lip for a moment noticing how increasingly flustered Crystal seemed to be growing.

“Hey, let’s all the do another shot together with Crystal this time.” She suggested, gathering up all the empty set glasses from their friends and pouring each another shot.

She picked up hers and wrapped her arm around Crystal’s like she did Nicky’s except stepping real close this time, her face at Crystal’s ear as she whispered, “If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.”

Gigi’s breath sent a shiver down Crystal’s spine and without even thinking she knocked the rest of the shot back, shaking her head in protest as it went down.

“That was awful,” she groaned receiving a joyful laugh from Gigi before she completed her second shot.

“I’m starting to think you guys aren’t sure what ‘together’ means.” Jaida said before drinking her second shot, the glass slamming down right as her phone dinged.

“Boys are here!” She squealed, beginning to usher everyone one out of the room.

All five girls were in the soccer uniform warmups with their party clothes underneath, a play devised by Jan who was Junior Captain of the team which really meant she was in charge of all the dirty work the Senior Captain didn’t want to deal with, including the team’s laundry.

The girls lined up behind one another to sign their dorm sign out sheet, all saying they were going down to the Soccer fields for some late night practice. Their dorm mother, Mrs. Visage had her eyes completely glued to her office tv which was playing Evita so she did not bother to question the group of girls.

“Have a lovely night Michelle!” Gigi called behind her with a mischievous smile. Mrs. Visage just waved them off, her eyes still locked on the screen.

“Are we sure Ms. Visage won’t come looking for us at the Soccer field once it gets too late and we aren’t signed in anymore?” Crystal asked nervously as the girls all walked to the Athletic Fields Parking lot where they were supposed to be meeting the boys.

“Oh don’t worry about it, Jackie promised she’d sign us all back in in and an hour or so, she owes me one.” Jan winked before skipping ahead to meet up and jump into the arms of a boy waiting on the sidewalk right before the parking lot.

The girls walked up to the mini-van parked in the empty car lot, Jaida yelling excitedly as she saw her boyfriend in the front seat of the car. Besides the tow boyfriends who were busy reuniting with their girlfriends

“Hey boys.” Nicky smiled as she threw open the car door and hopped into the back row, Jaida and Jan following right behind as they all nodded hi to the other two boys in the middle row.

“Everyone, listen up,” clapped Gigi, all the people settled in the car now giving her their full attention, “This is Crystal, she’s new, Crystal, this is everyone.” Gigi wrapped an arm around Crystal’s shoulder, giving her a light reassuring squeeze.

Crystal was met with a bunch of lukewarm “hellos” and acknowledgements from the boys. Gigi, however, was already receiving quite a bit of attention.

“No more seats Gig, guess you’ll have to sit on my lap.” The boy on the far side of the car said, holding his arms out to welcome her.

“Ugh gross,” Gigi groaned, rolling her eyes, before proceeding to enter the car and sit right on the boys lap. Crystal felt immediate animosity for whoever that was.

“Oh Crystal, we can squeeze you back here, c’mon ladies, lets scooch.” Jan commanded, making room in the back row for Crystal.

Crystal smiled at her friends, taking a seat in the corner, getting the full view of Gigi and this mystery suitor.

He had his arms around her waist, and her hand was draped across his shoulder. Just for support, nothing else she though to herself before reminding herself how inappropriate it was for her to get jealous, It’s not like you’re dating or anything she reminded herself. Still, she couldn’t help but feel her stomach drop as she watched Gigi lean into him so he could whisper in her ear, and her roaring her head back in laughter. So much for gross.

Crystal spent the majority of the car ride telling herself not to just stare at Gigi but ignoring her own thoughts and continuously watching Gigi. She tried to justify it was just looking out for a friend, but of course a friend wouldn’t feel so helpless watching someone else make Gigi laugh like that.

Crystal began to feel nauseous.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we made it.” Jaida’s boyfriend announced, pulling up next to a house that looked like it had just arrived from a cheesy 80s college film. Trash was strewn all across the yard, people pouring from inside the crowded, illuminated house out onto the porch and around the street, people drinking beer on the roof. It was pure chaos, and not the kind Crystal was typically inclined to. They all filed out of the car, that odd boy offering his hand to help Gigi out of the car.

“Why thank you Brandon.” Gigi flashed a smile, taking his hand as she climbed out of the backseat.

“Where’s the keg, I need a drink.” Crystal mumbled.

“That’s the spirit!” Cheered Nicky as she took Crystal’s hand and led her into the house.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
It had been two hours since they had arrived and Crystal was losing her mind out of boredom. She had somehow lost all of friends after Nicky introduced her to a tall blonde by the name of Jared (Nicky mistakenly leaving the conversation with a suggestive eyebrow raise encouraging Crystal to “Have fun”). Theoretically, Crystal understood Nicky’s pairing at the most superficial level. Jared was nerdy, loved film, was a band geek and was harmless. But he was incredibly boring and a straight male and when he leaned in to put his arm around Crystal’s waist he smelled like Axe body spray.

But, he was at that point the only person Crystal vaguely knew that she could find in this party, so she allowed him to have her cornered in the kitchen, keeping one arm up on the wall behind her, blocking her view of most of the kitchen which seemed to slowly turn into a softcore orgy as everyone partnered up and were making out around the room.

Crystal made sure to keep her drink close to her mouth, taking long sips anytime she felt Jared leaning in to close to comfort. She’d finished her fourth consecutive beer when she finally spotted Gigi standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. She seemed kind of nervous, shaking her hands a bit as she determinedly scanned the room. When she finally made eye contact with Crystal it had been clear who she had been looking for.

Gigi took a confident step forward before she noticed Jared and how he was looming over Crystal.

Gigi raised a brow at Crystal checking up. Crystal could have sworn she saw relief cross the tall brunette’s face when Crystal rather aggressively shared her head- Girl Code for get me the fuck out of here.

“Oh thank god, Crystal, I have been looking for you everywhere!” Gigi interjected, grabbing the redhead’s hand as she pulled her away from Jared. “Im so sorry, but I just need to steal my friend for a moment, lady issues.” She apologized before swiftly pulling Crystal out of the kitchen, through the living room and onto the back porch. Neither of them could stop giggling as they made their grand escape.

“Lady issues?” Crystal questioned with a laugh as they weaved in-between all the drunk people milling about outside.

“Boys never question it, they’re too afraid we’ll elaborate, and they can’t handle that” Gigi shrugged, laughing along with Crystal.

The two made it out onto the back lawn which was relatively empty to the rest of the property except for a few couples laying in the grass.

Gigi sat down on the damp grass and pulled Crystal down with her.

All the drinking Crystal had been doing all night was finally catching up with her, and the only thing she felt she could do to keep the world from entirely spinning was lay down stiffly, like a board, and close her eyes.

Gigi lay next to her, perched up on her elbow as she silently watched Crystal for a moment.

“So,” the brunette began after a while “How are we feeling, how has your night been?”

Crystal opened her eyes, and saw Gigi’s face so close to her’s yet again.

She let out a deep groan, growing dizzy again.

“Honestly? This is the highlight.” She remarked earning a scoff from Gigi.

“I’m not lying.” Crystal admitted, trying to will herself sober so she at the very least can maintain eye contact with her crush.

She felt a hand slither into her and could feel Gigi shifting around her, laying down directly next to her so she could slightly rest her head on Crystal’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’d much rather just hang with you than be in that party any longer.”

“What about Brady?”

“Who? Oh… wait, do you mean Brandon?”

Crystal nodded.

“What do you mean what about Brandon?”

“You two seemed… to be having fun earlier.” Crystal felt like she was tiptoeing on a ledge. A part of her needed to know exactly what Gigi had been up to all night, and the other part dreaded any answer other than "played Yahtzee”.

“Yeah,” Gigi sighed “Brandon’s not gonna work for me, I think.”

Crystal opened one eye to look over at Gigi who was looking up at the sky.

Fuck I’m dizzy.

She closed her eyes again.

“What do you mean? He is obsessed with you, every boy you’ve ever met is.” Crystal fought her drunken feeling of nauseousness, slowing speaking each word.

“It’s not really that, it’s more that I-… it’s just… he’s just not my type, I guess.”

“Well, you know you could just walk up back into that house and get any boy you want, you’re everyone’s type.”

“I don’t want anyone in there” Gigi kind of mumbled.

“Fuck it, you can get anyone in the world, like I already said, your everyone’s type G.0

“Crystal.” Gigi said rather sternly.

Crystal opened her eyes and turned her head towards Gigi. Their faces were inches apart, and Gigi was looking directly at her.

“I just want to be out here with you.”

The two girls looked at each other, the silence hanging above them. Crystal struggled to find anything to say, feeling like she needed to come back with some type of quirky quip, ease whatever tension she was feeling right then. Instead, she just started laughing. A deep belly laugh. It was the relieving type of laugh, like you’d been holding it in for a while. Therapeutic in a way.

Gigi started laughing too.

“You are ridiculous Ms. Crystal Elizabeth Methyd.” She giggled.  
The girls laid there, just laughing together for a while. Crystal’s entire left side felt on fire from the touch of Gigi simply laid so close to her.

Once their laughs slowly died down they just remained laying in the grass, Gigi still clutching Crystal’s hand. This silence was nice, peaceful.

After five minutes of just laying there together Gigi stood up.

“Alright,” she said, reaching down a hand to Crystal, “I’m going home, wanna come?”

Crystal was scrambling up to stand up with Gigi, having completely found her zen laying down with Gigi by her side.

“Is our ride leaving or something?”

“No, I’m gonna just walk,” Gigi shrugged, straightening out her mini skirt, “This party blows.”

Crystal agreed, the party did in fact blow and she jumped at the idea of being alone with Gigi longer. She felt slightly guilty, wishing that she could strictly think of Gigi platonically, willing the butterflies to stop when Gigi smiled at her. That’s all Gigi wanted from her, a friend. Nothing more. It was pathetic and wrong to even entertain any other thoughts.

We’re just friends. We’re just friends. We’re just friends.

Gigi linked her arm through Crystal’s.

“You ready?” She grinned brilliantly at Crystal. Crystal swooned for a moment.

WE’RE JUST FRIENDS. WE’RE JUST FRIENDS. WE’RE JUST FRIENDS.

Crystal swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting her voice to work. She couldn’t tell if she was being so desperate because she was still drunk or now sober, all she knew was Gigi smelled good and provided warmth from the chilly autumn air.

They set off falling into a comfortable silence as they made their way back to their campus. It usually would take them around fifteen minutes, but at the leisurely stroll they were taking Crystal was sure it’d be longer. She didn’t mind.

“Can I tell you something?” Gigi said, biting her bottom lip. She stole a quick glance at Crystal, immediately looking away when she saw Crystal already looking right back at her.

“Of course.”

“About Brandon,” Gigi started.

Crystal had to keep herself from groaning, not wanting to return to the subject of boys. It was exhausting having to dodge why she never seemed interested in any of them. It was even more exhausting dealing with the envy she felt towards any boy Gigi brought up.

“We’re not a thing.”

“So you have said.”

“We’re never going to be a thing.”

“Okay.”

“Because I like someone else.”

Crystal felt her heart drop. This was not something she could listen to right now, not now when she was still slightly inebriated and so close to Gigi. She’d rather run straight back to that party and spend five more hours taking to Jimmy or whatever his name was than have to hear Gigi gush over some guy.

“I guess I always kind of had a thing for them, ever since we met, but I just- I dunno I kind of ignored it, I thought I just really liked being their friend or something.” Crystal felt ready to implode. She had never seen Gigi so hesitant over something. Clearly whoever it was really had been occupying her thoughts for awhile now.

“But then tonight, I was talking to Brandon and I felt weird just leading him on, cause the further we got into the night the more I realized how I couldn’t really hide that side of me and then he called me that horrid word and I just-“

“Wait, what word?” Crystal interrupted.

Gigi looked at Crystal rather shyly, opening her mouth to speak and then immediately shutting it.

A car of screaming boys passed by the two girls, honking their horns and catcalling them. Crystal grabbed Gigi’s hand out of reflex as they both shied to the shoulder of the road.

“He called me a dyke!” Gigi yelled

Crystal stopped.

“What?”

“I didn’t want to go upstairs with him and didn’t really have a reason, which is dumb anyways, I shouldn’t need a fucking reason to not want to sleep with him, but eventually he just snapped and said ‘What are you a-‘… that word and I just, I guess it just hit really close to home cause I then just felt like I needed to just talk about this and my feelings to you and I just…” She trailed off, biting her bottom lip as she watched Gigi with an almost scared position.

Crystal stood, stunned on the side of the road, unsure about what exactly was unfolding in front of her. She dropped Gigi’s hand to run her fingers through her auburn hair.

“Huh?” She asked dumbly and then all of the sudden she felt Gigi collide into her, Gigi’s small hands pulling Crystal’s face towards hers into a breathless kiss. Crystal stumbled back from the force of Gigi’s body but eventually steadied both of them, grabbing onto Gigi’s waist to keep her grounded.

Crystal then pushed against Gigi’s torso to separate them.

“What was-”

Gigi looked like a deer caught in the headlights before she briskly started walking.

“Fuck, I am so fucking stupid.” Gigi was mumbling to herself as she tried to distance herself from Crystal, a hard feat in the stiletto heels she was wearing.

“Gigi! Hey wait up! Hey!” Crystal quickly caught up to her, grabbing her hand to stop her. Gigi avoided making eye contact, but it didn’t stop Crystal from seeing the tears well up in her eyes.

“I’m really sorry Crystal,” she said frantically “That was not okay for me to do, I just- I got carried away and I thought there was something there that just wasn’t and I- I’m just really sorry. I was going to just tell you at the party and then I chickened out and I don’t know why I thought this was an okay way to tell you.”

“Gigi-”

“The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable I’m sorry, I promise, I will get over this as soon as I can.”

“Gigi stop talk-”

“I won’t blame you if you feel like we can’t be friends after this, I betrayed your trust tonight, I get it if you hate me.”

“Gigi I don’t hate you!” Crystal exclaimed. “I could never hate you. Stop talking like that.”

The two girls stood, breathing heavily as they watched each other.

“Just, give me a moment, I’m trying to figure out what just happened.” Crystal said in a softer tone.

“I like you Crystal, but I’ll get over it, I’ll do whatever you want, I’m sorry.”

“Jesus Christ, stop saying you’re sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Crystal bit her lip and closed her eyes.

This was nothing like how she’d imagined it, her and Gigi getting together. She’d dreamed of it being all candlelit and romantic in one of their dorm rooms, hushed, giddy giggling in-between kisses. Not while both of them were tipsy and possibly lost on the way home. And most certainly not with Gigi crying (that role was typically saved for Crystal).

“Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say those words?” Crystal said, rubbing her temples hoping that anything would clear her mind so she wouldn’t fuck up this moment.

“What?”

“G, I have had the biggest crush on you ever since we first met.”

“Really?”

“Really, I just assumed that you were straight and that you’d never want me so to say that that kiss caught me off guard would be an understatement.” She awkwardly chuckled.

“Oh,” Gigi kind of whispered, before growing a gigantic grin, “Well can I kiss you for real this time?”

Crystal felt herself entirely lose the ability to breath as she silently nodded her head.  
And as their lips met, Crystal thought to herself that maybe that party had not entirely blown.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends kind of abruptly I have like two papers due in the next day and I haven't started either of them so RIP me!


End file.
